


I'd Do Anything For Your Love

by nancynotruth



Series: Another Agatha [2]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Snowbaz, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Protective!Simon, Reworked due to Popular Demand, Simon and Baz are soft boyfriends, Susannah is tormented, Susannah wants to make her father happy, after Watford, but not everyone is happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancynotruth/pseuds/nancynotruth
Summary: Susannah Connoroy made a mistake last summer, and she's been doing everything possible to make up for it to her father. But if the only way she knows of regaining her father's trust lies in getting Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch as her boyfriend, will she be able to redeem herself? Can she be the person her father wants her to be, even with the feelings she shouldn't be having?





	I'd Do Anything For Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a revised version of my previous story, Another Agatha. A few great comments, one by ilovestraciatella and another by an anonymous person, showed me that the character of Susannah was pretty one-dimensional and needed a story of her own other than basically existing to keep Simon and Baz apart. I'm very sorry about that, and hope that they find this rewrite and like Susannah a little better this time around. The anonymous comment in particular showed me that Susannah could have internalized homophobia, so I took that idea and ran!
> 
> I could possibly make this into a series, but I'm pretty happy with the one shot right now. 
> 
> Please let me know how I'm doing! Your comments on the last piece really helped me to make it a lot better. Kudos are also always apprieciated!

There was a new student at Oxford Uni. He had pitch black hair and a stark widow’s peak. His face was almost constantly twisted into a sneer, and he was the poster child of the Sarcastic Comment Loading t-shirts even though he would never, ever wear one. Far too unsophisticated. 

Susannah Connoroy, the stunningly beautiful (by everyone’s opinion but her own) sophomore, was set on him like a mosquito on blood.

It had started the first day that Tyrannus came to school, when Susannah’s father had come by at the start of term to meet her friends and approve of her admirers. Her dad had seen Tyrannus across the cafeteria at lunch time, and pointed him out to Susannah. “See, Susie, that’s the kind of guy you should be going after. Not these losers.” He pointed behind her, at the train of men that followed her around the halls like very well trained dogs, carried all of her possessions so she wouldn’t have to strain herself, and bought her snacks from the vending machine whenever she looked even slightly hungry. She had refined her brilliant smile and flirtatious manner for years, so that she could always get the guy her father wanted her to date. 

It was the only way he would ever forgive her. And Father was the only one she had left, after mother had packed up her bags the moment she found out what Susannah had been doing (how Susannah had ruined her family’s life and committed one of the worst sins possible)(Susannah had begged her to stay, she’d cried that she didn’t know what she was doing, but her mother had turned her back). Now her mother lived in some unnamed town in America, and the only reason Susannah’s father was still with her was because he’d been unable to find her mother. Susannah needed him, she needed his love to keep going. 

She had looked back at her motley crew of admirers, and as always she saw nothing but their flaws and imperfections. That must be how her dad saw them as well. She turned her back on them and stared at Tyrannus. If she could get him in her line-up of admirers, it would make her father happy, and she couldn’t live if he was upset with her again, not after what happened last summer. Ty caught her staring at him and raised an eyebrow in her direction. She flushed prettily, and twirled her hair around her finger. 

“He is dreamy, isn’t he?” She asked her father. He nodded at her, his mouth unwavering from its thin line but a glint of pride she hadn’t seen in months shining through his eyes.

So even though Tyrannus wasn’t her type (at all), every time he passed by her and her line of admirers, Susannah made sure to flip her hair and talk in the high, peppy, I’m interested voice. She even tried the old bend and snap, which made her boys even more uncontrollable. They were all techniques that had never failed her in her romantic pursuits, but somehow Ty just seemed to be immune. He would hardly even give Susannah the time of day, even when she twirled her blonde locks around her finger and giggled that she’d forgotten her phone at her boyfriend’s house when she stayed overnight (that usually drove them into a jealous rage). She just didn’t understand it. What didn’t she have? Double Ds, a flat stomach, brains, great legs, naturally (well, almost naturally) blonde hair. 

Father had always told her that because she was a Connory, she could get whatever she wanted, as long as that’s what he wanted for her. And if Ty was what she needed to make up for her sinful mistakes, than Ty was what she would get. She took to tracking him, learning what about of time he spent in the cafeteria and when he could be found in the library, and always making sure to be in those places at the right times so she could try to get him to invite her to study. They were in a few of the same classes, after all. 

He never asked her to sit, though. From what she could see, Tyrannus was quite a loner. He spent most of his time reading or with that weird kid, Simon. Unlike Ty, he was nothing special. Even if Ty wasn’t her type, she could tell when a guy was attractive and cool, but Simon had none of that allure. He had messy curly hair, which Susannah sometimes found attractive, but Simon just looked like someone had dropped a pile of wool on his head and he hadn’t done anything about it. He also had had moles scattered in ugly blotches all over his body, and his eyes were the most uninteresting color of blue she’d ever seen. 

Apart from being ugly, Simon remarkably clumsy, knocking into everything even if it was nowhere near him. She’d once seen him apologize for knocking into a vase of flowers almost three feet behind his back. And his pants never seemed to fit right. He was also terrible at public speaking, stuttering through his entire speech about the perils of soccer in their debate class. But whenever she looked at Ty, he was always staring at Simon with a softness around his alluringly sharp features that she never saw when he looked at her. It reminded her of the way she used to look at Mindy, before father had forbidden them to ever get in contact again. 

She’d requested a different roommate, and every time Mindy tried to talk to her she’d flirt with Ty even harder. This was all Mindy’s fault, right? She’d been conned into it. She hadn’t known what she was doing. 

Simon and Baz looked nothing alike, but even she could see that they must be related. Nobody but family could bring out that strain of protectiveness that she’d seen when Ty almost hit her for commenting on Simon’s disgusting eating habits. Seriously, she had to use that chair after he was finished and she didn’t want scone crumbs and butter all over her custom made silk skirt, that father had ordered from Paris just to suit her. Perhaps they were cousins? No, she thought as she saw Ty wipe a crumb off of Simon’s shoulder, they were closer than that. Maybe they were brothers, or half brothers, or one of them was adopted. Yes, that was the only solution. Other than…no, that couldn’t possibly be it. They were brothers, that was it. That had to be it. 

Susannah desperately tried to show Ty that she was a more interesting person than his brother, but it wasn’t working. Whenever she engaged him in conversation, he always weaseled out of it.  
Finally, she decided to go up to his table at lunch and tell him what was going on, and beg him to just give her a chance. She needed this relationship to prove to her father that she was still happy wife to a handsome husband material, even though that wasn’t the life she ever would have chosen. 

Ty was sitting with Simon, of course. They looked deep in conversation, Simon tearing into his salad while Ty leaned on his elbows, chatting unconcernedly. She decided to hang back, at her table with all of her admirers seated behind her, and listen to what they were talking about. Maybe she could bring it up in conversation, maybe that would help her to get the guy without reducing herself to begging. 

“Just like Wellbelove,” Ty was saying. “Am I really that attractive? They can’t keep their eyes off of me, especially that one.” He jerked his thumb towards Susannah, who looked carefully in the other direction. “It’s fucking annoying.” Her father would have fainted at that cursing, but at least he noticed that she was after him. She still had a chance! 

“You bloody well aren’t that attractive,” Simon grumbled, pieces of the scone he was now eating spraying about as he talked. “I don’t know what they see in you.” 

“Of course not,” Ty sneered. “That must be why, last night, you…” Simon slapped him on the arm, but Susannah noted that his hand stayed on the other boy’s bicep much longer than necessary, seeming to be giving it some sort of massage. They must be very close, if they still slept in the same room. Maybe Simon had been playing loud music and kept Ty up, but what did that have to do with Ty’s attractiveness? Unless…no. It just couldn’t be, her luck couldn’t be that terrible. 

“Keep this conversation school appropriate, Baz.” He chided. 

“Of course, Snow. School. That’s why I didn’t snog the hell out of you when we were back at Watford.”

Of course, it had to be. She couldn’t get any luck, couldn’t get away from these disgusting queer people wherever she turned.

“No, it was because you were too busy killing rodents and trying to kill me.” 

Baz waved his hand, brushing off the statement. “Technicalities.” 

He gripped Simon by the back of his neck and pulled him in close, nipping at his bottom lip with remarkably sharp teeth. Mandy had been doing the exact same thing to her when her parents had walked in on them. She hadn’t liked it, of course not. It was disgusting, it was so, so very wrong. She couldn’t have liked it. 

Susannah had enough of them staring into each other’s eyes like lovesick puppies. Why could they be happy, when she’d never be happy again? She could feel her father’s approval draining through her fingers like water. The harder she clutched onto it, the more ran out. Tyrannus had been her last hope. 

Someone sat down in a chair next to her. “Susie, I need to talk to you,” Mandy said in her soft, beautiful voice. Her soft, lovely hands—hands that had done unspeakable things to Susannah before her parents had found them—came up to cover Susannah’s own. “Just, please, let me know how you’re doing.”

Suddenly, so suddenly that she didn’t know where it came from, rage shot through Susannah like a live wire had touched her metal chair. She ripped her hand away from Mandy, launching herself as far away as she could. She stumbled out of her chair and stormed over to Simon and Tyrannus, who were still sitting together, holding hands. She fisted her hands so tightly that her nails made little crescent shaped indentations into her her palms, then slammed her fists down on the metal table so hard that one of her knuckles began to bleed.

“How dare you let me chase you around like a lap dog, Tyrannus?” She began, speaking in a deadly whisper. “All this time, you were stringing me along while you were sinning with this…this…” At a loss for words, she slammed her fist on the table again. Ty stared at the bloodstain she left on the metal, his eyes wide in shock. Simon, however, stood up and shoved his chair back, leaning far too close to her for comfort.  
“Don’t call him Tyrannus,” he said, his jaw set in a straight line and his blue eyes hardened like steel. “His name is Baz. Also, I don’t remember him ever encouraging you.” 

“Sinners like you will be consigned to hell. Your feelings aren’t real, you’re just sick and haven’t found the right girl yet, but that girl could be me if you’d just give me a chance. Please, my father says that homosexuals are only attention seeking psychos looking for redemption in the arms of a righteous person of the opposite sex. I could be that person…”

“Susannah. I love him.” Ty had stood up and leaned forward, getting in her personal space in not at all the way she had wanted. “I waited six years to be with him, and now that I’ve got him I’m not letting him go to bed some floozy. I don’t care what your religious beliefs are, because I don’t share them. And If I’m going to hell I’m sure as fuck taking him with me.” 

He leaned over ostentatiously and kissed Simon, right on the lips. 

Susannah wheeled around, only to see Mandy, her eyes wide and biting the knuckle of her pointer finger (Susannah knew it was the only way that Mandy could keep herself from crying) (She knew everything about Mandy)(She knew how wrong that was). Mandy’s lips—those pillowy lips that became so red and puffy after a few hours of making out—were trembling around her finger. Susannah knew she was causing all of that pain.

She raced out of the cafeteria, her admirers following after her. Mandy almost stood up, but then her legs buckled beneath her and she hid her head in her arms, really crying this time. 

“It’s ok, Baz. You’ve got me,” said Simon, staring after Susannah with his angriest expression, his sword hand twitching at his hip to call a weapon that would no longer come. 

Baz stared at him, seeing all the love held in his furious expression. He leaned down and kissed his favorite mole, right behind Simon’s right ear. 

“And that’s all I want.”


End file.
